Call Of The Watch Dogs: Edge of War
"This War is Ending... Claim the Ultimate Victory!" - Tagline Call Of The Watch Dogs: Edge of War is a new installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and the latest version installment in the COTWD Series. This game is, as confirmed by Ubisoft-Pixar, the Chronological Sequel to Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation, taking place 2 months after the Battle of Metroville and Raid on Armada Central. The War Against the Villain Armada is nearing its end, and The Hero Coalition is finally beginning to beat their evil Enemies, The Villain Armada, back from Earth-135 and the Coalition is beginning to win the War. Players will step into the shoes of Jackson Pearce as he joins forces with Clementine Everett to finally finish the Armada! The game is set for release in Late-2018 for both Consoles. Cast * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as Aidan Reese/Danny Reid * Jack Riedy as James Pearce * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Billy Murry as Jonathan Price * Keifer Sutherland as 'Morpho' * Keith Arem as 'Pequod' * Quinto Flynn as Cpl. Barton * Jason West as Sgt. Alderman * Alexander Roycewicz as Pvt. West * Timothy Olaphant as Pvt. Massey * Roman Varshavsky as Vladimir Makarov * David Vincent as Ozone * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow Synopsis The year is 2014, and The Multiverse is beginning to see the End of War. With the War Against the Villain Armada ending across several Realities, The Hero Coalition on Earth-135 has seen a huge turning point in the War as their enemies, The Villain Armada, has began collapsing after the Death of Ozone at the hands of the Villain Slayers. 2 months since the Battle of Metroville, the formerly-crippled Coalition has now risen again and crippled the Armada by killing Ozone and stealing the Classified Files during the Raid on Armada Central. Now, at the final stage of Mankind's greatest and most devastating War, Jackson Pearce (a Hero Knight who is the son of Ozone) must now join Forces with the Villain Slayers to finish the War and destroy the Armada! Plot Prologue: Scouting Los Angeles The game starts showing an Orbital VSAT above Earth-135, with several Battlechatter being heard, with Soldiers saying "All Units, the Armada is being pushed back-", "The SF Offensive has been complete-" and then the VSAT shows a Hologram Map of the United States, with the Territory of The Villain Armada being pushed into and repelled by The Hero Coalition, which gains more and more Territory within the United States of America. The Orbital VSAT then brings up Videos of several Battles during the War Against the Villain Armada, with the Battle of Metroville showing several Coalition and Armada Assault Ships being blasted out of the Sky, along with falling Skyscrapers and dying Soldiers. The next Video then appears and plays, showing the Armada Headquarters in Washington DC under attack by Coalition Forces (which was the Final Battle in War Of Heroes: Global Warfare), and the 3rd and final Video shows the Battle of San Francisco, showing Coalition Soldiers gunning down Armada Troops and Walker Tanks as Buildings crumble to the ground. The Vidoes then shut off, showing the Symbol of The Hero Coalition. After the Intro, the game switches to Clementine Everett as she moves through the destroyed Buildings in Los Angeles, holding a Maverick-A2 Sniper Rifle and going prone near a 'Sniper's Nest', where she zooms in on several Armada Troops who are patrolling the Streets with their Walker Tanks and XS1 Goliath MECHs. After scounting the Troops, she contacts another Hero Knight using her Comms and saying "Aidan, it's me. These Troops are moving through the Streets. They should have the DRM, but I don't know if Makarov is in the Area. You copy?" and Aidan Reese responds, saying "I'm lazing the Street for an Orbital Strike now. Snipe any survivors that try to run while I deal with Walker Tanks with my XM-53." as Aidan (who is near Street Level) takes out a pair of Advanced Binoculars and marks the Armada Patrol, and a Orbital Strike launches several Plasma Missiles which hits the Streets, destroying several XS1 Goliath MECHs and Walker Tanks and also killing several Armada Troops. Clementine then shoots the surviving Troops with her Maverick-A2, and then sees 2 VTOL Warships approaching, and she aims at the Pilot and fires, while Aidan also fires his XM-53 Missile. The two VTOLs are then shot down in unison, and crash into the Streets as Clementine jumps from the Sniper's Nest with an RE-105 Exoskeleton, using Land Assist to land on a functioning Walker Tank and throwing a Thermite Grenade into it. Clementine then Boost Jumps off the Walker Tank as it explodes, and she goes up to Aodan and takes cover as Armada Troops charge at the two and fire at their cover, and Clementine activates her Exo Shield to defend herself as she equips a KF5 Submachine Gun and guns down the Soldiers as she and Aidan charge into a nearby Armada Safehouse. The two then start gunning down Armada Troops within the Safehouse, and Aidan activates a Holographic Map and sees a ERO-20 Helicopter flying towards the Rooftop, and Clementine says "That Chopper's heading for the Roof, and it's going for Makarov!" as the two look out of the windows and see the Helicopter flying in, but then a Sniper Laser is seen on the Chopper and the Pilot is suddenly shot by an unseen Sniper, and then Aidan looks at the source of the shot and sees someone running into a Building from the Streets. Clementine then says "Now's our chance to bag Makarov, c'mon!" as they head for the Top Floor of the Safehouse, and then run up to a Door as Aidan plants a C4 Charge and blows it up, which destroys the Door and blasts an Armada Troop back as he and Clementine charge into the Room and gun down the Armada Squadron with Shotguns and SMGs as Makarov is seen trying to run, but Clementine uses her Exo Dash to grab Makarov and throw him across the Room, incapacitating the Villain Knight. After clearing the Room, Clementine runs over to the Armada Servers and starts stealing Secret Files using her Data Recovery Module, while Aidan grabs Makarov and says "Now you're ours, Armada scum!" as he punches Makarov and throws him through a desk, breaking it as he starts choking Makarov. After all the Files are stolen, Clementine takes her DRM and says "Alright, let's move. The VTOL is on the way-" but then a Flashbang comes into the Room, which explodes and briefly blinds everyone as a young boy wearing a Mask jumps through the Glass Roof, grabbing Aidan and throwing him to the ground as Clementine tries to shoot the boy, who uses Exo Overdrive (an Ability from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare) to dodge the Bullets, before sideswiping Clementine to the ground and saying "Sorry, Hero Knights..." as he takes out a Blackhat Hacking Device and stealing the Files also, but lets Aidan and Clementine keep their Files. The boy then turns to Clementine and says "But I have a Mission to finish!" as he uses an Exo Grapple Hook to blas up to the Roof, and Clementine tells Aidan "Get Makarov to the VTOL, I'll chase him down. Take the DRM and get outta the City!" and Aidan nods in response. Clementine then gets to the Roof and chases the Masked Boy, who starts to jump across the LA Skyline as a huge chase ensues. After a few minutes, Clementine takes a different path from the Masked Boy and uses her Boost Jump to grab the boy, who falls to the ground and starts to roll towards the edge of a Building, and Clementine grabs him by the hand and asks "What the hell are you doing here? Who are you?!" and the Masoed Boy looks at her, saying "I'm working for the Coalition! Just help me up, and I'll explain it!" as Clementine pulls him up to the Rooftop, and then the boy gets up and takes his Mask off, revealing himself as Danny Reid (a character from The Lone Ranger and Hero in War Of Heroes: Bonds Across Time). Clementine then looks in shock at him and asks "Danny?! What the hell are you..?" and Danny tells her "I'm with the Coalition, don't worry! I've been sent here to recovery Intel on Armada Forces patrolling LA... You and Aidan beat me to that, though. Impressive..." as he holsters his HG-40 Submachine Gun, but then takes it out again after hearing footsteps behind Clementine, but then Jackson Pearce appears and says "Whoa, Danny! If you're gonna be that jumpy, I don't know why I picked you for the Squad!" and Clementine looks at Jacks in shock, saying "Jacks..?" as she walks up to him and hugs him, saying "I thought you died in Chicago!" and Jacks laughs. After he holsters his Weapons, Jacks tells her "Yeah, well... It'll take more than 3 Armada Ships to take me down." and Danny explains "Clem, we're working for the Coalition Special Forces. You know, shadow Heroes? Dark Ops, that kind of thing?" and then a VTOL Mothership (which is modeled after a Mothership from Call of Duty: Black Ops 3) flies in and bears the Symbol of The Hero Coalition. Clementine then activates her Comms and asks "Aidan, is Makarov secure?" and Aidan is heard responding "Yeah, I've got to the VTOL. Makarov has been put in the Holding Cell, and the Data Recovery Module has every piece of Intel. Where are you?" and Clementine looks at Danny, then responds with "I'm with those 2 Heroes who ambushed us. Turns out they're working for the Coalition Spec Ops, and they've been chasing Makarov for months. I'm heading for their Mothership now, we'll gets to the Base tomorrow. See you then, Reese." as she shuts off her Comms, then looks at Danny and says "He takes after you, y'know. But he's a long way down your Family Tree." and Danny laughs, saying "Well, I have come from 1869, and this is 2014... Let's go, then." as the 3 walk towards the VTOL Mothership. Act I-III (Main Missions) The game then switches to 2 hours later as the VTOL Mothership flies through the Sky and Danny is seen inside the Mothership, loading his HG-40 and adding Attachments to it, and then Clementine walks in and says "Saw you with that SMG in Los Angeles. What gun is that? Haven't seen it before." and Danny answers "It's a HG-40. Based on the old MP40 from World War II, this Weapon is reserved for Hero Assassins and Spec Ops Units. This thing was still in the Development Stage 3 months ago, and when the Armada started falling back... We reserved it for CSF Heroes." as he adds a Red Dot Sight to the SMG. Clementine then laughs and says "You know, when you ambushed me and Aidan in that Building and spoke, I always had a feeling it'd be you. Because of that cute little Texan accent you've got." and Danny laughs, saying "I was born in Texas, lived there my whole life. So, Aidan, that boy you were with... He's one of my Descendants?" and Clementine answers "Yeah, about your... Let's just call him your 'great-whatever grandson', because I'm not going that far down the Family Tree." as the two sit in the Weapons Room and load their Assault Rifles and SMGs. Clementine then asks "Do you know where Jacks has gone? It's been a while since I last saw him." and Danny tells her "If my gut's right, he's near the Docking Bay. He goes out there every night, I don't know why." as Clementine gets up and walks out of the Weapons Room. A couple minutes later, Clementine sees Jacks sitting near the edge of the Docking Bay and looking at the destroyed Los Angeles Ruins, and Clementine walks over to him and sits down, asking "So, uh... Welcome back, Jacks. I guess." and Jacks responds "Hey, Clem. You alright?" and Clementine tells him "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a talk with Danny, and he told me a little bit about the Coalition Special Forces. So, you guys are Hero Assassins?" and Jacks looks at her, then explains "Yeah, ever since the Battle of Metroville, we've been conducting Operations across the World. Not just in America... Look, I disappeared 4 months ago and you're a little mad, and I owed you an explanation. There it is." and then he starts loading his Remington R5 Assault Rifle, then says "You know, when I was out on Missions with the CSF, Danny always asked about you. Asked questions about what you did, your reputation as a Hero Knight... And then when Ozone died in the Battle of Washington DC, we realized we had to get back to the States, since the Europeans could hold their own against the Armada on the EU Front. I always knew you'd be the one to kill Ozone." and then he laughs, saying "Always the Hero Knight, as usual." and Clementine puts her hand on his shoulder, then remarks "If it wasn't for you helping me after the Battle of Metroville, we wouldn't have got that Intel about the Reese Family. And if I hadn't have found them, the Coalition would be crippled right now, instead of the Armada." as she playfully punches Jacks on the arm, then tells him "I'm still pretty mad about you disappearing, though. You owe me for that one, Pearce." as she kisses him on the lips, then says "I'm going to sleep, alright? Wake me when this Mothership lands at the Coalition Base." as she walks towards the Crew Quarters, and then Jacks sits there as his face goes red, and Danny is seen behind him and chuckles, saying "Cute girl, huh? Was she ever like that before?" and Jacks looks at him and answers "I've known a couple girls like her. But I've been around her so much, she's basically one of the greatest people I've met. What about you?" and Danny responds "I don't think a Global War is really the time for romance, Jacks. Especially considering who your father was, if you remember who I'm talking about." and Jacks looks at him and snaps back with "At least I haven't travelled to this Reality from the fucking 19th Century. So, I'm actually a Hero Knight who isn't out of Time, and those Heroes... Have the Evolutionary advantage!" as he walks out of the Docking Bay.